


Bad Studying Conditions

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [20]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Studying, Swearing, Teenagers, teen stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Ford is trying to work, but that's hard to do when his brother and his brother's boyfriend are fucking loudly upstairs.





	Bad Studying Conditions

“Fuck yes, Lee, right fucking-- _fuck!_ \--there!”

 

Plaster continued to snow onto Ford and his papers as the bed upstairs repeatedly hit the wall with loud, solid thuds. As Ford once again brushed his papers clean, he thought to himself for the upteenth time just how much he hated his brother’s new boyfriend.

 

Rick was a disaster, and that was putting it mildly. He was a bad influence and Stan’s illegal antics had only gotten worse since meeting him. And the _sex_. It was an almost constant thing that had poor Ford grinding his teeth in frustration because he had nowhere else to write his papers about the weirdness of Gravity Falls but the house that felt like it was always filled with lewd sounds. Yes, Ford hated Rick with a passion, all for one thing: the fact that he made Stan so damn happy.

 

“Fuck, Lee, Jesus, shit, _shit_!”

 

Although, Ford was beginning to believe that Stan’s happiness wasn’t worth this.

 

Picking up his pencil, Ford tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Just as he had found the rhythm of writing again, a particularly loud roar came from the room above and broke his concentration.

 

There was a snapping sound and Ford looked down to see he had broken his pencil in two.

 

That was it.

 

With a scraping sound as he pushed his chair back to stand, Ford stormed in the direction of the staircase, blood boiling.

 

He didn’t care _what_ he saw when he opened that bedroom door, he was going to tell those two to _just fucking stop_ no matter what.

 

With those thoughts running through his mind, Ford froze as the sounds of obnoxiously loud sex finally stopped. He stayed still for a beat, just to make sure it was really over, and when it was clear that, yes, the couple upstairs were finally quiet, Ford went back to his work happily.

 

Now that there was finally some peace and quiet, he could actually get around to finishing his paper. Thank _god_.

 

Grabbing a new pencil, Ford sat back down again at his place at the table and began to write.

 

“Oh _fuck_ ! _Rick_!”

 

Ford chucked his pencil at the wall. Maybe he’d just go take a walk.


End file.
